Ice Cream
by Gateway2000
Summary: Echizen gets ice cream spilled all over him, courtesy of Kikumaru-senpai, and Fuji offers to clean him up. One-shot, Fujiryo


Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did.

" Ah, Ryoma."

Such innocence was exuded from that smile, that tone, that face… it was not to be trusted.

" I suggest you turn around."

" No."

" Ah…."

Something wet and sticky fell onto Echizen's head. The now-warmed liquid trickled down his face. He lifted one finger to touch it, and it came off with a milky, white fluid.

The customary scowl deepened. Golden eyes llifted to meet that goddamned smile. Blue eyes and red hair popped up next.

" WAAA, OCHIBI! SORRY!" wailed Kikumaru.

His senses were tingling… they felt the feared _tangent_ coming on.

" I didn't mean to spill my ice cream all over you, but you see, there was a really, really cute kitty, and if you don't believe me, Oishi can tell you, and it was all ginger and striped and not black, so that means it couldn't have been bad luch, and I was petting it, but I was going to be late to practice, but I saw ice cream! Ice cream nya! And I really wanted the vanilla one, because they were out of strawberry, but I didn't have money! So then, so then, I had to ask for money. Except the kitty didn't have any and the birds didn't have any and the fishies in the pet store next door didn't either and the people were looking at me funnily, but when I asked them, they didn't have any either. And then Oishi came along. Oishi's the best partner ever nya! He bought me the ice cream, so I was eating it and then realized that we were going to be really, really, REALLY late, so I had to start to run. But Fuji was there and Ochibi was there, and I was going to run into Fuji and Ochibi, so then I did a flip (and Kikumaru-sama's acrobatics are so much better than that Mukahi from Hyoutei) and I didn't hit anyone at all, except I needed my hands for the flip, and I let go of my ice cream that Oishi bought me, and now it's on Ochibi's head!"

Never doubt the senses.

" It's okay, Eiji." Fuji patted Eiji on the shoulder. " Oishi will buy you ice cream again, and I'll take care of Echizen."

Ohgodsno. He couldn't run away, not with all the senpai-tachi surrounding him.

" I'll make sure he's all clean."

Fuji bent down and licked some of the ice cream off Echizen's cheek. He slipped his hands around Echizen's waist, pulling the smaller boy's body to him, and continued his tasting of the boy. His tongue swirled around a corner of Echizen's mouth, and traveled eastward to invade the wet cave.

Not about to let Fuji control him, Echizen fought back. The first time he did that, Fuji called it "tongue-wrestling" and thought that it was "more fun than thumb or arm wrestling, but I've still got to teach you a different kind of wrestling." That was then, by now, he had learned, and learned it well.

Alas, all good things had to come to an end, as catcalls and the sound of certain people with two years' tennis experience hitting the ground in a dead faint invaded the little bubble of heat that had gathered around the two. Tennis balls thudded against the court, Sakuno and Tomo having dropped the boxes they had been carrying. Ryuuzaki-sensei's sigh and Kikumaru-senpai's cheering made its way to the couple's ears. A photograph drifted from Fuji's bag to Echizen's foot.

As all of Seigaku was aware of, Fuji's possessions were all dangerous, which, of course, was an understatement. Echizen Ryoma, forever remembered as the bravest of them all, picked up the photograph.

It was a picture of him. Of course, it was, this being Fuji. But it was a picture of him… and… he… was… in… a…. Fuck. He looked like a girl. In a frilly, pale pink dress. With ruffles at the end. He detested ruffles. A peach ribbon graced his hair and… was that a hint of rouge on his cheeks?

His eyes darted down to the bottom right corner of the photograph, and a date was meticulously printed there. The date of the Day In Which He Remembers Nothing, For He Was Drunk.

"Fuji-senpai…."

The tensai, standing a safe distance away, cocked his head (and the fangirls swooned) and asked, "Hm?"

"What is this doing in your backpack?"

Fuji didn't bother answering. The question was mere courtesy anyways.

It was a lovely picture. Absolutely pulchritudinous. Until Echizen ripped it apart… is what he wished it could have been. Alas, alas… Tezuka Kunimitsu snatched the picture out of Boy Wonder's malicious clutches (Thank Karupin, it wasn't Fuji), and practice commenced as it should have.

The next day, however, a full-blown picture of a very pretty girl hung proudly across the hallway walls. The resemblance to Seigaku's boy genius was uncanny, as a few students remarked. Of course, only a few, because the rest of the wiser students noticed a name printed in meticulous handwriting that read "Echizen Ryoma." Under that, in the same handwriting, were the words, "Property of Fuji Syuusuke."

Behind the scenes:

"Eiji, I haven't thanked you yet."

"No problem! I'll do that again, if you want."

"Ah, it might look suspicious."

"Okay, then! But Fuji was right again!"

"So Oishi did take you out, hm?"

"YEAH! And Ochibi DID get clean. Oh yeah."

"Something wrong, Eiji?"

"Don't forget what you promised, okay?"

"A goodnight kiss?"

"FUJI! I mean, you said you'll drink Inui Jiru for me next time!"


End file.
